


Weasley vs. McLaggen

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Departamento de aurores [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McLaggen está dispuesto a hacer lo imposible para que Ron no consiga convertirse en auror. Entre otras cosas, ocupar todo su tiempo libre y ponerle tras un caso irresoluble. Qué cretino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasley vs. McLaggen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Cormac es idiota. Pero la culpa es de Ro, ¿vale? Ella es la todopoderosa dueña del universo de Harry Potter y yo no saco nada de esto. Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _El loco se cree cuerdo, mientras que el cuerdo reconoce que no es sino un loco. —William Shakespeare_
> 
> * * *

Estaba impaciente. Notaba como las manos le temblaban y sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras esperaba. Acababa de terminar su segundo año de instrucción y, por fin, le iban a dejar salir de la academia de aurores.

Se acabaron los casos hipotéticos y las horas de estudio sobre teorías absurdas y encantamientos que dudaba mucho que tuviera que utilizar algún día.

Le iban a asignar a un tutor, un auror de nombre y oficio, quién sería el que decidiera si era apto para el trabajo de campo.

Y Ron sabía que le iba a tocar Harry. Así que lo que le esperaba por delante no era más que un trimestre de diversión y de atrapar a los malos.

Sus esperanzas desaparecieron cuando Madam Sully llamó a un muchacho un poco ratíquico con el que Ron apenas había intercambiado un par de palabras.

―Josh, tu tutor será Harry Potter. Felicidades.

Ron notó como sus orejas se volvían rojas y tuvo que morderse el labio para no protestar. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo habían escogido a otro para hacer de compañero de Harry?

¿Acaso no se daban cuenta del increíble equipo que hacían?

―Ron, el tuyo será… ―Madam Sully, una mujer de mediana edad, en buena forma y con un rostro cargado de líneas de expresión, consultó su lista. Ron intentó ser positivo: no podía ser tan malo―. Su tutor será… Cormac McLaggen.

¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo peor a él?

* * *

De vez en cuando, Harry contaba cosas de su trabajo y, entre esas cosas, siempre había algún comentario sobre McLaggen. Y, al parecer, no era como si hubiera cambiado mucho desde sus años en el colegio.

Ron no sabía si iba a ser capaz de graduarse o si acabaría dándole un puñetazo y siendo expulsado del programa.

Debería haber entrado cuando Harry, en lugar de decidir que no quería seguir arriesgando su vida. Que quería una vida tranquila.

McLaggen le estaba esperando en las Tres Escobas y, en cuanto Ron puso un pie en el local, lo divisó. Era imposible no verlo. Estaba en la barra, recostado sobre ella, y con una sonrisa prepotente. Era grandullón, quizá demasiado, y su pelo castaño y crespo era inconfundible. Estaba hablando con Madam Rosmerta, como si fuera un chaval en el colegio que intentaba sacarle una bebida gratis a la camarera.

―McLaggen ―gruñó acercándose.

Madam Rosmerta cambió su expresión de aburrimiento por una más alegre en cuanto lo vio acercarse.

―¡Ron Weasley! ¡Hace siglos que no te veía!

Ron se sintió ruborizar y apartó un poco la mirada, mientras en sus labios se asomaba una sonrisita nerviosa.

―¿Qué te pongo? ―Se inclinó hacia delante y, desde su posición, Ron pudo observar todos los encantos de los que Madam Rosmerta hacía gala.

―Em…

―Nada, nada. Nosotros nos vamos ya ―intervino McLaggen con voz firme. Dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa e intentó poner su expresión más cautivadora―. Nos vemos pronto. Vamos, Weasley.

Madam Rosmerta hizo una mueca de desagrado en cuanto McLaggen le dio la espalda.

―Nos vemos ―se despidió agitando la mano.

Ron siguió a McLaggen fuera del local. Como siempre, parecía estar malhumorado.

―Dejemos unas cosas claras ―dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo, analizándolo―. Soy tu superior, así que deberás llamarme en toda ocasión Auror McLaggen.

Ron apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose realmente incómodo.

―En segundo lugar, responderás a mis órdenes con un "sí, señor" para que sepa que tu diminuto cerebro las ha entendido, ¿está claro?

Dudó. Dudó si partirle ya la boca y librarse de él de una vez por todas o si callarse y aguantarlo.

Se decidió por lo segundo.

―Sí, señor.

McLaggen esbozó una sonrisita de superioridad, enseñando sus incisivos. Ron apretó los puños y no se movió.

―Genial. Desayuno aquí todos los días. A partir de mañana aprovecharemos esta hora para comprobar que manejas el reglamento y las competencias básicas.

McLaggen le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

―¿Qué te he dicho?

―Sí, señor.

―A continuación empezaremos con nuestros quehaceres diarios. Por regla general, nos dedicaremos a efectuar labores de apoyo a la Patrulla Mágica y a revisar viejos casos. Generalmente no hay mucho trabajo propiamente de auror.

―Sí, señor.

―Me alegra que nos entendamos. Supongo que sabes que existen, únicamente, un par de plazas al año al departamento. Si no cumples las expectativas, acabarás en la Patrulla Mágica. Así que dile a _Hermione_ ―Y Ron tuvo que contenerse para no fintarlo― que vas a empezar a llegar tarde. Que se olvide de tenerte en las comiditas y en festivos. ¿Has oído?

―Sí, señor ―murmuró entre dientes.

―Genial ―repitió McLaggen girándose hacia él. De uno de sus bolsillos sacó una pequeña plaquita―. Tu identificación.

Ron la cogió y miró con aire crítico. Se parecía mucho a las de auror, pero tenían el horrible título de aprendiz. Ron se sonrojó.

Aprendiz él, a sus veinticuatro años. Qué vergüenza.

―Hoy iremos a las oficinas y verás un poco como funciona el proceso burocrático. He preparado un par de documentos que debes completar.

Por supuesto, los dichosos documentos no eran más que informes atrasados de McLaggen que le dejaron sin comer.

* * *

Ron se derrumbó sobre el sofá de la casa que compartía con Hermione y ocultó su cara con ambas manos. Ella arqueó una ceja, sorprendida.

―Pensaba que te morías de ganas de empezar.

―Sí… ¡no! ―Se incorporó un poco y se mordió el labio―. Mi tutor es McLaggen.

Hermione arrugó el ceño y se sentó a su lado.

―Pensaba que iba a ser Harry.

―¡Exacto! ―gimió―. Me va a putear como quiera durante tres meses. Y luego solo tiene que decirle a la academia que no doy el perfil. Se quiere vengar por lo de ser guardián. Seguro.

Hermione colocó su mano sobre su hombro, intentando reconfortarlo.

―Seguro que ha madurado, Ron. ―Le sonrió y Ron no pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de tener unas profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, estaba guapa. Con ese cabello castaño imposible de peinar y esa sonrisa.

―El muy cretino me obligó a redactarle los informes de las últimas semanas. Se estaba preparando para torturarme.

Hermione se recostó sobre él y le abrazó.

―¿Te apetece que vayamos a cenar fuera? Yo invito.

Ron pasó una de sus manos (tan grandes en comparación) sobre el muslo de Hermione y la dejó descansar sobre su rodilla.

―Eres la mejor ―susurró besándola.

* * *

No llevaba mi media hora con McLaggen y ya estaba enfadado. El muy imbécil le había empezado a hacer las preguntas más disparatadas y, a cada respuesta, únicamente había recibido una leve negación de cabeza.

Ron estaba a punto de estallar cuando McLaggen había sorbido lo que le quedaba del café y se había levantado.

―Vas a tener que esforzarte más, Weasley ―dijo―. Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo.

Rosmerta se acercó y le miró con expresión amistosa. Dejó sobre la mesa un pequeño paquetito mientras recogía la mesa.

―Te compadezco ―dijo en tono amable―. Aunque, si te consuela, en unos pocos meses te habrás librado de él.

Ron abrió el pequeño paquete y se sorprendió al ver un buen pedazo de pastel de chocolate. Volvió a envolverlo, acordándose de que el día anterior no había podido comer.

―Te quiero ―vocalizó. Rosmerta rio desde la barra y negó con la cabeza un poco azorada.

―Venga, Weasley, andando. Hoy tenemos día de visitas, la patrulla me ha pasado una lista de unos avisos… al parecer hoy están muy ocupados.

Ron cogió la lista que le ofrecía.

―¿A cuáles vamos a ir, Weasley?

Ron le miró, un poco sorprendido, ¿le iba a dejar escoger a él? ¿O quizá era otra prueba?

Leyó:

« _Katty Sparkles ha dado un aviso de que hay alguien rondando por su casa todos los días a las tres de la tarde, exactamente._

_Matthew Smith asegura que han lanzado una maldición sobre su casa para que no pueda salir. Comprobar. De poder salir, dar citación para el próximo martes a las 12 en el Wizengamot._

_Alguien ha encantado un árbol en un parque a las afueras de Londres. Cerrar el perímetro y evitar que lo vean muggles_ ».

―Evidentemente, el árbol encantado debería ser nuestra prioridad ―dijo con aires importantes. Si creía que podría engañarle con esa tontería estaba bueno―. Si todo se soluciona pronto, podríamos ir a ver al señor Smith. Parada para comer y comprobar las sospechas de la señora Sparkles.

―Muy bien, Weasley.

* * *

La experiencia del árbol había sido de las peores que podía recordar Ron en toda su vida. Alguien lo había encantado y se comportaba como un caballero, llamando la atención a unos chavales que habían hecho pellas.

Y que, como chavales normales, habían grabado en unos aparatos portables. Ron había tenido que perseguirles, amenazarles y chantajearles para que se quedaran esperando a que llegara el equipo de desmorizadores.

Equipo que llegó, prácticamente, una hora después de haberlos llamado.

―Quiero que en tu informe conste que fue tu idea, Weasley ―se quejó McLaggen apoyado en un coche―. Evidentemente.

Con lo cual soltó una risita divertida.

Ron se mordió la lengua y decidió mantenerse en su segundo plano. Aunque, se dijo en ese momento, el día que terminaran sus prácticas se aseguraría de que lo pagara con todas.

* * *

Ron vio a Harry esa misma tarde. Estaba enseñándole algo a Josh y Ron sintió una pinzada de envidia. McLaggen lo único que había sido era provocarle y molestarle.

―¡Ron! ―le saludó Harry dejando al muchacho a un lado―. ¿Qué tal te va?

―Creía que ibas a ser tú mi tutor ―se quejó.

Tuvo la decencia de apartar la mirada y rascarse la nuca.

―McLaggen convenció al Jefe de que era mala idea. De que iba a ver favoritismos. Me enteré ese mismo día…

―¡Weasley, deja de cotorrear y ven aquí! ―gritó McLaggen desde la otra punta de la oficina.

―Lo siento.

―Yo no lo hubiera permitido de ser al revés ―se quejó volteándose.

Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que no era culpa de Harry.

* * *

―Ron, Ron ―Hermione lo zarandeó y su rostro se restregó contra el pergamino que se había quedado estudiando la noche anterior.

Frunció el ceño. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido.

―Buenos… eh… días ―bostezó.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. Llevaba una bata azul y el pelo recogido en una trenza.

―Hasta yo sé que hay que dormir, Ron ―le reprochó―. No puedes permitirle que te tenga hasta las tantas estudiando. Tú ya has aprobado.

Ron la miró sin saber qué decir. Hermione era la obsesiva del aprendizaje, no la que le recomendaba que pasara de todo.

―Te voy a preparar un té. Aséate y vístete.

Ron atrapó a Hermione antes de que se alejara mucho y le estampó un beso en los labios.

―¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

Hermione arqueó una ceja, divertida.

―No quieres saber la respuesta.

Ron sonrió. En realidad, le encantaba todo lo que rodeaba a Hermione.

* * *

―Hoy, Weasley ―le dijo McLaggen invitándole a entrar en una sala. Era una habitación alargada, llena de organizadores, y de apariencia pulcra―, vas a escoger uno de estos archivos y trabajarás el resto del trimestre en él.

Ron recorrió la sala y sintió un pequeño vuelco al estómago. ¿Por dónde se suponía que tenía que empezar?

―Son casos archivados, Weasley. Y también será tu prueba de fuego: si consigues resolver el que elijas, te doy mi palabra de que estarás en el cuerpo.

Ahí estaba, después de tanto buscarla: su esperanza. Seguro que podría pedirle ayuda a Hermione y a Harry. Y así McLaggen no podría tener oportunidad de negarle su aprobado.

―Un consejo: busca archivos recientes.

Con las mismas, McLaggen se marchó..

Ron miró los archivadores. No tenían ningún tipo de organización aparente. Abrió uno al azar y pudo comprobar con desasosiego que se extendía prácticamente un metro.

No podía hacerlo solo.

Salió de la habitación con la determinación de buscar a Harry. Y lo encontró, estaba saliendo de las oficinas con su pupilo, _Josh_.

―¡Harry! ―le llamó agitando el brazo. Harry se detuvo y sonrió.

―Ey, Ron.

―Necesito que me ayudes. McLaggen me ha puesto a buscar un caso para resolverlo y… Merlín, es tan grande.

Harry frunció el ceño.

―¿Te va a hacer la prueba del caso irresoluble?

A Ron no le gustó eso. Sonaba mal, muy mal.

―¿Cómo que irresoluble?

―Es como una tradición. Consiste poner al aspirante a investigar un caso cerrado, que no se resolvió. Es prácticamente imposible… Casi nadie la hace ya.

Ron gruñó.

―¿Y qué hago?

―Pídele ayuda a Susan, es la encargada del archivo. Busca un archivo relativamente nuevo y de tamaño medio: ni demasiado fino, porque su contenido es escaso, ni demasiado grueso porque te arriesgas a que esté lleno de opiniones y pistas falsas. ¿Vale?

―Vale.

Harry le palmeó la espalda amigablemente, como intentando darle ánimos.

―¿Te apetece quedar esta tarde? Podríamos echarle un vistazo al que elijas.

Ron asintió, un poco más animado.

―Susan tiene su cubículo al fondo del pasillo, a mano izquierda. Nosotros nos tenemos que ir. ―Harry hizo un gesto vago, englobando a Josh en él.

―Gracias, colega.

―Nos vemos.

Ron miró hacia donde le había señalado Harry y, tras dudarlo un poco, se dirigió hacia allí. Los cubículos de la oficina de aurores constaban de tres paredes, lo justo para dar intimidad. El de Susan Bones parecía especialmente pequeño.

No porque lo fuera: estaba atestado de documentos, recuerdos y alguna que otra planta. Susan estaba allí, abriendo un archivo y sacando más papeles para desordenar si cabía aún más su pequeño despacho.

No había cambiado mucho. Tenía una larguísima cabellera rojiza y un cuerpo que, si bien no era especialmente atlético, se mantenía en sus proporciones.

―Susan ―la saludó tocando una de las paredes.

Ella se volteó y Ron tuvo que aguantar un gritito de sorpresa. Tenía la mitad derecha del rostro, un rostro limpio de maquillaje a excepción de los labios color rosáceo y despejado de cabellos, completamente destrozada con algún tipo de maldición. Profundas líneas, como si se trataran de unas garras, que le atravesaban la mejilla y se perdían en su mandíbula.

Pero lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era el extraño color de su ojo derecho, de un rosa chillón.

―¡Ron Weasley! ―saludó alegremente ―. Hacía como siglos que no te veía, ¿qué tal te va?

―Eh… Bueno, bien supongo. Estoy en el programa para entrar en el cuerpo de aurores y… um… me preguntaba ―Ron intentaba no mirar su ojo, pero había algo hipnótico en él― si… ¿podrías ayudarme?

―Claro, ¿qué necesitas? ―Susan apoyó sus manos sobre su mesa y Ron se fijó en una pequeña placa medio sepultada entre papeles. "Secretaria S. Bones".

―Encontrar un… caso cerrado… Mira ―dijo tomando aire―, McLaggen me ha mandado la irresoluble y necesito ayuda.

Susan abrió mucho sus ojos y se mordió el labio.

―¿En qué…? Bueno, no te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarte. ¿Ya sabes el tipo de caso que buscas?

―Lo que sea.

―La mayoría de los casos que tenemos aquí son bastante sangrientos ―explicó saliendo de su cubículo―, aunque supongo que no tendrás problemas con eso.

―Para nada. Tú solo procura que no sea un caso con arañas.

Susan rio y se encaminó hacia el archivo.

―¿Entonces Cormac te lo está poniendo difícil? ―preguntó con tono amable.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

―Todo lo que puede y un poquito más…

―Si está siendo duro será porque confía en ti, Ron, no te lo tomes como algo personal ―recomendó entrando en el archivo.

―¿Qué orden tiene?

Susan esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y señaló su ojo rosáceo.

―Mágica. Solo yo sé cómo funciona.

Parecía bastante cómoda con ello y Ron prefirió no decir nada. Susan abrió un par de archivadores al azar.

―Este te podría valer, y este, y este. Mira este, fue una jodienda para el cuerpo. ―Y Ron soltó una carcajada al oírselo decir. Susan Bones no era el tipo de chica que decía esas cosas―. Lo digo en serio. Salimos en el Profeta durante tres semanas y el Primer Ministro se puso pesadísimo sobre él.

Susan parpadeó, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo.

―Será mejor que no removamos la mierda. ―Se lo quitó y volvió a guardarlo―. ¡Anda! Mira este.

Ron lo miró. Se parecía al resto de casos. Una portada marrón y un título escrito con tinta negra.

―¿Qué?

―Este es el caso más irresoluble que te puedas echar a la cara ―explicó abriéndolo―. Esta es toda la información que tenemos. Un par de fotos, la autopsia y las declaraciones de unos transeúntes que no vieron nada.

Una de las fotos que le enseñaba Susan representaban a un hombre vestido como un mago inmóvil y con los ojos muy abiertos. A su alrededor paseaban los que deberían haber sido los aurores encargados del caso.

―No parece herido ―apuntó, intentando parecer inteligente―, ¿Avada Kedavra?

―Ese es el punto: nadie sabe quién era ni cómo murió. La autopsia no reveló que hubiese sido víctima de esa maldición.

Ron frunció el ceño.

―Espera, que se pone más raro. ―Susan le puso delante la otra fotografía. Era una simple foto del suelo. Allí había un mensaje o algo.

_95123512 1620. 3_

―¿Qué significa?

Susan se encogió de hombros.

―Que me jodan si lo sé.

―¿Y qué se dijeron los transeúntes? ¿La autopsia?

―Merlín, acabas de padecer la fiebre del auror. Creo que ya tienes caso.

Tenía razón.

* * *

Hermione arrugó el ceño. Tenía la foto de los números en sus manos, ligeramente levantada. Como si estuviera intentando ver algo más. Un mensaje oculto.

―Es un código. Está claro ―dijo.

Estaban en el comedor de su casa, con Harry y Ginny. Habían pedido comida china, pero Hermione en cuanto había visto aquella fotografía se había visto incapaz de probar bocado.

―No lo entiendo.

Harry rio entre labios, intentando no perder bocado.

―Estás loco. Yo estuve en ese caso y fue completamente… frustrante.

―Ron, no tienes que demostrarle a nadie nada ―le dijo Ginny, que estaba embarazadísima, con tono amable.

Ron se rascó la cabeza, un poco cansado.

―Si Hermione consigue resolver el puzle podría ser más fácil. Podía ser un mensaje de sus asesinos. O de él, intentando ayudarnos.

―Si hay alguien que puede es Hermione.

Y como si pronunciar su nombre hubiese despertado algo en ella, Hermione se levantó y escribió en el aire el código.

―Podría ser un nombre, ¿no? Y que esta última parte fuera algún tipo de título. El "2" y el "3" se repiten bastante, puede ser que se trate de la "a" y de la "e"…

―¿Y qué ha dicho McLaggen? ―preguntó Ginny partiendo un trozo de pan frito y metiéndoselo en la boca.

―Se ha reído y me ha palmeado la espalda. Como si fuera tonto.

Ginny sonrió, divertida.

Ron le tiró una servilleta arrugada.

* * *

―Weasley, tienes que estudiar más. ―Cormac sonrió de forma petulante, cruzándose de brazos y con expresión de suficiencia―. Así jamás serás auror.

Ron no se molestó ni en mirarlo. Llevaba una semana sin dormir prácticamente y se sentía bastante irritable. A los estudios había que sumarle ahora tiempo para su caso irresoluble.

―Te doy una hora, después saldremos a hacer de apoyos a la Patrulla Mágica. Al parecer hay un pequeño problema en Gringotts.

―¿Una hora?

―Sí, tienen que aprender a no depender del cuerpo de aurores. Tómatelo con calma.

Ron abrió la copia de su caso y cogió la autopsia. En ella, simplemente, negaban el uso de la maldición asesina. _Debido a la falta de residuos encontrados en el cuerpo y a una serie de lesiones internas que no se corresponden con los efectos de la Avada Kedavra_. Maldijo a Susan en voz baja. No podía creer que le hubiese enseñado ese caso.

El más irresoluble de los irresolubles.

Dejó la autopsia a un lado y comenzó a releer el informe. Escueto, firmado por un auror que no conocía y lleno de faltas de ortografía que harían a Hermione llorar.

Suspiró, ¿estaría a tiempo de cambiar de caso?

* * *

La calle estaba cortada y los curiosos miraban desde una distancia prudente. Mucha gente había se había comprado algún aperitivo para acompañar al espectáculo.

Ron siguió a McLaggen a una distancia considerable. Normalmente nunca andaban a la misma altura. Ron porque no quería que pensara que quería hablar con él.

Probablemente McLaggen para recordarle que era su superior.

Fuera había un par de vigilantes de Gringotts hablando con un hombre vestido con el uniforme de la Patrulla.

―Auror McLaggen ―se presentó señalando a su placa―. ¿Cuál es la situación?

―Hay doce hombres dentro ―explicó uno de los vigilantes― y hay varios rehenes; prácticamente todos los goblins, algunos magos y más miembros de la vigilancia. Intentamos acceder durante los diez primeros minutos, pero parece que han desconectado las salidas de emergencia.

―Creemos que conocen el banco ―añadió el otro―. Es imposible entrar en Gringotts si no sabes cómo funciona por dentro.

Ron se calló para sí que él lo había hecho. Y con diecisiete años.

―¿Y cuál es el plan? ―preguntó McLaggen amablemente.

―Esperar ―explicó el mago de la Patrulla Mágica―. No queremos que hagan ningún movimiento que acabe con sus rehenes. Soy el agente Blane, por cierto.

―Lógico.

―Parecían inestables ―comentó uno de los vigilantes―. Como si se hubieran emborrachado antes de venir.

―Genial. Aprendiz Weasley, quédese aquí y proporcióneles apoyo. Yo vuelvo dentro de un rato.

McLaggen se volteó, caminando directamente hacia El Caldero Chorreante. Los tres hombres miraron a Ron con curiosidad y él carraspeó.

―¿Podríamos entrar por el techo? ―murmuró intentando ofrecer una solución. Ellos habían salido así hacía tantos años atrás… aunque, claro, habían tenido un dragón para ello.

―No es mala idea ―murmuró Blane―, ¿qué seguridad tiene el techo? ¿Podríais comprobar si siguen?

―Originariamente, poca. Fue reconstruido al finalizar la guerra y…

―Podría ser muy sencillo: subimos dos o tres con escobas, desvanecemos parte del techo y nos colamos. Antes de que se den cuenta estaremos dentro.

―Vale, voy a mandar a un hombre por las escobas… ¿deberíamos esperar al Auror McLaggen?

Si no se hubiese tratado de McLaggen y si este no hubiese sido tan cretino habría dicho que sí. Pero el caso es que era un idiota, así que se encogió de hombros.

―Cuánto antes actuemos menos posibilidades tendrán de escapar.

A los cinco minutos ya tenían listo el dispositivo. Al final, Blane había insistido en incluir un par de hombres más que entrarían en una segunda fase y cuya principal función sería facilitar la entrada al resto de la Patrulla.

Ron iría en el primer grupo. Con Blane y un chico que parecía que acababa de salir de Hogwarts.

―Le seguimos, señor ―dijo el muchacho con energía. Ron asintió, sintiéndose un poco más mayor de lo que era.

Se sentó sobre su escoba y dio una patada al aire. La escoba se elevó unos metros. Se montó y la elevó con facilidad. Hacía tiempo que no volaba y se asombró de la facilidad con la que la escoba seguía sus pensamientos.

El techo estaba más alto de lo que parecía, pero apenas tardaron un par de minutos en alcanzarlo.

El techo del banco estaba hecho a partil de un cristal opaco y que apenas dejaba traspasar la luz.

―Cuidado ―avisó mientras apuntaba con su varita al suelo. Hizo un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que pasara un hombre.

Y, esperaba, lo suficientemente alejado.

Se asomó. En la sala había un par de magos armados y cerca de una veintena de personas (incluidos gnomos) agazapados.

―¿Por qué no se defienden? ―preguntó el muchacho.

―Les han quitado las varitas ―señaló Ron―. Seguidme. Y no hagáis ruido.

Se volvió a montar en la escoba y descendió ocultándose tras una columna. Cuando descendió lo suficiente como para lanzarles una maldición, atacó.

―¡Desmaius!

―¡Desmaius!

Los asaltantes apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Los hechizos les golpearon y cayeron como si fueran sacos de patata.

―¿Dónde están? ―preguntó Ron acercándose a los rehenes.

Uno de los gnomos se levantó. Era tan pequeño que le llegaba por el muslo, con la cara arrugada y una nariz alargada.

―Si no les importa ―dijo con voz chillona y, junto a él, el resto de empleados de Gringotts se levantaron―, nos encargaremos nosotros.

Ron parpadeó sorprendido. Los hombrecillos salieron en fila de la habitación hacia las cámaras.

Blane, detrás de él, soltó una carcajada.

―Estoy seguro que declararán algo así como que: lo tenían todo controlado. Y que somos unos entrometidos.

Ron sonrió un poco y miró al resto de rehenes. Empezaban a ponerse de pie.

―¿Estarían dispuestos a prestar declaración?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, El Profeta le quitó el apetito. En letras bien grandes y sacando la jeta de McLaggen:

_AUROR SALVA EL DÍA_

_Cormac McLaggen, 25 años, consiguió detener un atraco a Gringotts. Además, gracias a su heroicidad, los rehenes fueron rescatados sin sufrir el menor daño._

―Increíble ―gruñó Ron mirando la foto de McLaggen. Tenía aquel gesto tan estúpido en su rostro, de victoria.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Hermione se sentó frente a él, sosteniendo una taza humeante entre sus manos―. Oh. Pero eso no está bien.

―Escucha, escucha: _El Auror McLaggen ideó que la mejor manera de afrontar la situación inmediatamente era a través del techo, la parte débil del edificio_. ¡Ja! Ni que ese idiota se hubiera parado a pensar dos segundos en el caso.

Hermione le acarició la mano y suspiró.

―Habla con él. Dile que envíe una nota en el periódico y se retracte.

―Es McLaggen. Se reirá en mi cara ―bufó pasándole el periódico a Hermione.

―¿Y si hablas con el jefe de aurores? No sé, quizá pueda hacer algo…

Ron bufó.

Claro, eso parecía tan inteligente. Presentarse delante de Robards y contarle que McLaggen le robaba el dinero para la merienda.

―¿Qué tal vas con el código? ―cambió de tema.

―Bueno, he estado pasándole diversos tipos de codificación, los más habituales, y la verdad es que me está costando un poco. No encuentro el patrón.

Ron asintió.

―Si alguien puede, esa eres tú.

Se levantó y suspiró.

―Nos vemos por la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

―No dejes que te saque de tus casillas. Es un imbécil, ¿vale?

Como si no lo supiera.

* * *

―¡Weasley!

Ron levantó la cabeza, molesto. McLaggen le había dado plantón aquella mañana y, entre eso y que se había quedado con el mérito de su trabajo, se sentía furioso.

―Tómate hoy el día libre. Tengo un par de reuniones con Robards y una entrevista con el Profeta.

Ron apretó los labios.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó controlando su tono.

―¿En serio qué?

Sonreía. El muy cretino sonreía. Ron apretó los puños.

―¿No te da vergüenza?

―Ninguna. ―McLaggen dio un paso al frente y sonrió con maldad―. Aunque, si tanto te molesta, puedes irte a quejar a Robards. Me encantaría verlo.

―Puedes aprovecharte de mí hoy. Puedes aprovecharte mañana. Pero cuando no me tengas aquí todos se darán cuent…

McLaggen rio.

―Déjate de chorradas, Weasley. Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde mañana.

Ron buscó su varita y la apretó. Estaba claro que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, subiéndole el ego a McLaggen y mejorando su posición. ¿Y todo para qué? Para que le acabaran suspendiendo.

Estaba claro.

Recogió su informe, se puso la capa y salió del despacho. Iría a casa y se tomaría un baño caliente. Quizá fuera a ver a George un rato. Y no haría nada en toda la tarde. Estaba tan harto de esforzarse.

—Ey, Ron —lo saludó Susan Bones acercándose—. ¿Ya te vas?

—Yo… —Balanceó el informe y se encogió de hombros—. Parece que McLaggen no me necesita hoy aquí.

Susan sonrió y Ron intentó no fijarse demasiado en las arrugas que formaban sus heridas.

—¿Te apetece que nos tomemos algo? Tengo un rato libre.

Ron la miró fijamente. Le resultaba extraño que Susan estuviera tan interesada en él de pronto. Seis años en el colegio y, de pronto, ¿quería ser su amiguita? Sonaba bastante loco.

Quizá debería mencionar a Hermione un par de veces. Solo para asegurarse.

—Sí, claro… ¿A dónde te apetece ir?

Susan le cogió del brazo y tiró de él hasta el atrio. Se había mantenido callada y Ron se sentía realmente incómodo.

—Al Caldero Chorreante —dijo entrando en una de las chimeneas. Ron la siguió.

El local había cambiado mucho desde que Hannah Abbott lo había comprado. Seguía siendo oscuro y un tanto lúgubre, pero Hannah había llenado la estancia con diferentes plantas que la embellecían considerablemente.

—Voy a por algo para beber. Espérame aquí.

Ron se sentó y la observó moverse. La recordaba vagamente de sus años de colegio, con el cabello rojizo siempre trenzado y su mala suerte. Quizá, el recuerdo más duradero que tenía de ella era perdiendo una de sus piernas en las clases de Aparición.

—Toma. —Susan le dejó frente a él una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y se sentó en frente suya—. ¿Qué tal llevas la investigación?

Ron tomó la jarra y bebió un trago largo antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No tiene sentido. Ninguno. No paro de releerlo y…

Se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene salida.

Susan parecía un poco avergonzada. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y clavó su ojo bueno en él.

—Siento habértelo enseñado. Quizá podamos buscar otro. Uno que te inspire más o que parezca un poco más… _sencillo_.

—No. Si están ahí es porque nadie ha podido resolverlos. Serán todos iguales —razonó—. Y tú solo me ayudaste. Gracias, por cierto.

Susan jugueteó con su cabello. Como en el colegio lo llevaba sujeto, mostrando su rostro redondeado que había sido bonito durante sus años de escuela.

—Puedo intentar ayudarte. Estar atenta… No sé, de algo serviré. Si hay algo que se le parezca…

Ron rio.

—Claro, si encuentras un caso de un mago desconocido, que murió por causas desconocidas y que dejó un mensaje críptico avísame.

Susan bebió de su jarra, intentando ocultar una sonrisita.

—¿Y qué tal llevas a Cormac?

Ron apretó los labios y golpeteó la mesa con sus dedos.

—Es un cretino —dijo sin cortarse un pelo—. Me tiene manía y quiere que falle. Hará cualquier cosa para lograrlo, ¿sabes?

Susan frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, como pensativa.

—No te voy a negar que Cormac es difícil, pero no es malo, ¿sabes?

Ron soltó una carcajada falsa.

—Siempre ha querido lo que yo tengo: mí puesto de guardián y a Hermione. El muy idiota siempre ha intentado quitármelos. Y…

—¿Hace cuánto de eso?

Ron cerró la boca y frunció el ceño. Muchos, demasiados.

—Escucha… yo sé lo que es tener a Cormac de compañero, ¿vale? Entró en la academia de aurores como yo: la Batalla de Hogwarts fue su pase.

—Tú no eres auror —apuntó Ron un poco sorprendido.

Susan se señaló el ojo.

—Me consideraron no apta, pero aun así me ofrecieron un puesto en el cuerpo. Sé cómo es Cormac: intentará ponerse por encima de ti a cualquier precio.

Ron recordó el artículo del periódico y apretó los dientes.

—Pero al final hará lo correcto. Siempre lo hace.

Terminó de beberse su jarra y se levantó, irritado.

—Nos vemos mañana, Susan —dijo dejando unas monedas encima de la mesa.

—Adiós.

* * *

Aquella no fue a buscar a McLaggen a Las Tres Escobas. Fue directamente al Ministerio y se sentó en su sitio. Sacó su informe y lo releyó por tercera vez aquel día.

Estaba tan estancado.

Si tan solo Hermione supiera desentrañar el código… Y lo estaba intentando. De verdad lo estaba haciendo. Había llenado la casa con el código, como si encontrárselo a cada paso que daba fuera a ayudarle a resolverlo.

Ron ya se lo sabía de memoria.

_95123512 1620. 3_

—¡Ron! —Susan apareció a su lado, con un montón de archivos en su regazo y el pelo desordenado. Frunció el ceño: llevaba la misma túnica del día anterior.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella dejó una fotografía tamaño folio sobre su mesa y un pequeño informe sellado por San Mungo.

—Antes me ofrezco antes sucede: hemos encontrado una coincidencia.

—¿Qué?

—Uno de los chicos del… —Susan hizo un gesto vago con la mano—. Del atraco. Falleció ayer en dependencias de la Patrulla. Sin más. Estaba bien y de pronto…

Ron miró la foto. El chico debía de tener más o menos su edad, el pelo corto y rizado y una expresión dormida.

—Los medimagos hicieron la autopsia anoche —explicó señalando los papeles—. Murieron igual. Les explotó el cerebro, sin más.

Ron frunció el ceño y cogió el informe.

—El otro al que consiguió atrapar… —Ron hizo una mueca, a sabiendas de que se refería a Cormac—. No está mucho mejor. Lo han hospitalizado y le están haciendo un seguimiento. El pobre no dejaba de lloriquear y…

Ron asintió. Sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. ¿Era una pista, acaso?

¿O solo una cruel similitud?

—¡Weasley! —Cormac entró en la oficina gritando su nombre y con expresión de enfado.

Ron le miró, intentando mantenerse frío. Susan, que estaba frente a su mesa, se echó a un lado por instinto.

—Tú… ¿te crees que puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana? —siseó mirándolo fijamente—. Entérate: si quieres tener si quiera la oportunidad de aprobar tendrás que hacer lo que _yo_ te diga. ¿Vale?

Ron entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Entendido, Weasley? Si te digo que a primera hora en Las Tres Escobas te quiero allí a primera hora. A primera.

Cormac daba golpecitos con su dedo índice sobre la mesa, como si eso sirviera para remarcar sus palabras. Ron solo quería salir corriendo e ir a San Mungo. Quizá allí hubiera alguna pista más.

—¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor —respondió. Notaba como el esto de aurores comenzaba a mirarles. Había algunos que, incluso, habían asomado sus cabezas por encima de las paredes de sus cubículos para enterarse mejor.

—Y si te crees que me lo vas a poner difícil. —Se inclinó, para evitar que los curiosos pudieran oírle con facilidad—. Que vas a conseguir vengarte, _o algo_. Estás muy equiv…

—¿Y por qué iba a querer vengarse? —preguntó Susan inclinándose un poco.

Cormac eliminó su expresión colérica (con los ojos muy abiertos y las mandíbulas apretadas) y la miró como perdido. Como si fuera la primera vez que la viera.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Por qué Ron se iba a tener que vengar de ti?

Ron decidió, muy sabiamente, que era el momento de retirarse.

* * *

Cuando entró en su piso, vio a Hermione de pie frente a una de sus múltiples copias del código. Tenía el pelo rizado recogido en un moño descuidado y llevaba aún el pijama. Ron sonrió, era la mejor.

—¿Sabes que te quiero?

—Creo que lo tengo —le contestó sin voltearse—. En realidad era mucho más fácil de lo que parecía.

Ron dio un par de pasos dentro de su casa y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Cada letra —explicó dibujando una tabla con su varita en el aire— corresponde a un número. Y ese número se le da por la multiplicación de otros dos. Mira.

Dibujó en el aire los números del uno al cinco en horizontal y en vertical. Después, entre los dos unos escribió una "a".

—Siempre que ponga uno, será "a". A no ser que sea doce o algo así… Por ejemplo, el nueves es tres por tres. —Dibujó en el recuadro una "m"—. ¿Ves?

Ron asintió, no muy seguro de estar entendiéndolo todo.

—¿Y puedes leerlo?

—Creo que sí. Dame un minuto.

Hermione siguió rellenando los recuadros con el abecedario. Ron la miró trabajar y siguió sus pasos. Vio como escribía varias posibilidades.

—Es una dirección —murmuró de golpe, incorporándose—. Fíjate, St. 3. Necesitamos un mapa…

—¿Un mapa de dónde? —Hermione se giró para mirarlo—. El mundo es muy grande.

—¿Lo tienes?

Hermione se mordió el labio y asintió.

—Mercer St. 3.

* * *

McLaggen miró la calle y pintó una mueca en su rostro. Ron sabía que no podía proceder sin él, pero tener que llamarlo había sido como volver a ponerse bajo sus órdenes.

—No puedo creerme que tú, de entre toda la gente, hayas sido capaz de resolver ese código. Seguro que has cometido algún error.

Susan, que había llegado con él, metió las manos en su chaqueta y miró a ambos lados de la calle. Era estrecha, de suelo empedrado y paredes blanquecinas. Parecía tan idílica.

—Deja de ser tan tocapelotas, Cormac —pidió con expresión seria—. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer, Ron?

Les miró. Hubiese preferido a Harry y a Hermione junto a él, pero sus tiempos de escuela ya habían pasado. Las cosas cambiaban, ¿o no?

—Es este edificio —señaló la verja con la mano—, propongo llamar al telefonillo y probar suerte.

—¿Probar suerte? Claro, Weasley. ¿Y qué vas a decir? Hola, soy el estúpido Aprendiz Weasley y…

« _¿Sí?_ ».

Ron se volteó y vio a Susan inclinada frente al telefonillo. Sintió como su garganta se cerraba y quiso correr y apartarla.

—Eh… hola —dijo—. Verá, un amigo me ha dado esta dirección. Para…

Se detuvo y miró a ambos lados, nerviosa.

« _¡Claro, claro! ¿Has venido sola?»_.

Ron jadeó con sorpresa. ¿En serio estaba funcionando?

—No —susurró. En cuanto lo dijo, la verja se abrió.

Ron quiso gritarle que se estuviera quieta, que era una tontería. Que no era _tan_ importante. Susan pasó de largo tan rápido que fue solo un parpadeo.

McLaggen dio un paso al frente y sacó su varita. Ron lo agarró.

—Espera —le susurró. Susan estaba dentro. La habían dejado pasar, quizá también pudiera salir.

McLaggen apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Es peligroso. No es una Auror. Merlín, ¡solo es una secretaria tullida!

Ron no lo soltó.

—Se entrenó —la apoyó Ron—. Que… su… _ojo_ ya no esté no quiere decir nada.

Lo miró incrédulo y lo empujó, liberándose.

—Imbécil. Eso no es un problema. Si suspendió no fue por lo de su _ojo_. Fue porque tiene una lesión en el brazo que le impide luchar bien.

Ron parpadeó tontamente. McLaggen parecía muy sofocado, con las mejillas ruborizadas y las pupilas dilatadas. Tragó saliva.

—Tienes razón, tenemos que entrar.

McLaggen pasó de largo y se acercó a la verja. Estaba abierta. La empujó un poco, lo suficiente para pasar. Ron le siguió de cerca, también con su varita en la mano.

Había un pequeño patio que llevaba directamente a un edificio. Parecía tan normal, tan muggle, que Ron se preguntó si sería verdad.

Si habían conseguido descifrar el código de verdad.

Juntos entraron. La puerta estaba abierta y el portal desierto, con un extraño olor acre. A laboratorio de pociones. A lo lejos se podía escuchar a pleno volumen un tocadiscos que vomitaba la última canción de los Caldereros Rotos.

McLaggen se giró hacia él y le hizo un gesto para que se callara. Ron apretó los labios y decidió que si había conseguido aguantar hasta entonces soportaría hasta que salieran de allí.

—Mira —susurró poniéndole una mano en el hombro. En la pared había una línea fina que señalaba hacia el fondo del portal, de un color rosáceo.

Era una flecha.

McLaggen se quedó quieto, mirándolo muy fijamente. Como si le hubiera quedado grande. Como si no se lo hubiera esperado.

Ron pasó de largo, siguiendo la flecha. A los pocos metros había otra señal. Apretó el paso y empezaron a llegar, junto a los vestigios de la canción, una risa fácil. Provenían de una puerta abierta, Ron asomó la cabeza y vio a un par de chicos jovencitos ( _jovencísimos_ ) tumbados en lo que parecía un sofá. Ella reía como una loca.

Él movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción.

—¿Qué es esto?

Ron negó con la cabeza y, por si acaso, los aturdió.

—Vamos.

Otra marca, un par de metros más allá, les indicó la habitación a la que había entrado. Estaba entreabierta, la empujó un poco. McLaggen intentó asomarse por encima de él para ver un poco más.

Era un dormitorio. Desde donde estaban solo podían ver a Susan, con expresión ida y sentada en una silla. Un vaso de cristal se le había caído sobre el regazo y expandido un líquido sobre su túnica.

—¡Sus…! —Ron agarró a McLaggen antes de que se lanzara hacia ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo podía haber necesitado Susan para ponerse en esa situación, pero estaba inquieto. Realmente esperaba que estuviera bien.

McLaggen lo empujó y salió corriendo hacia ella. Ron lo siguió de cerca, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

—¡Desmaius!

—¡Protego! —gritó instintivamente, deteniendo el hechizo que iba directamente hacia McLaggen.

Frente a ellos, detrás de la cama, había un par de tipos. Uno parecía un poco mayor. El otro un poco colocado. Ron se colocó en posición, preparado para cualquier cosa.

McLaggen llegó junto a Susan y la tiró al suelo, ocultándola bajo la cama.

—Ni se os ocurra —advirtió balanceando su varita—. Somos aurores. No queréis que esto se ponga ya peor, ¿verdad?

El hombre mayor balanceó su varita y un rayo translúcido voló directamente hacia él. Ron se agachó y oyó como el hechizo golpeaba la pared.

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó Cormac incorporándose un poco.

—¡Desmaius!

Ambos hechizos golpearon al hombre, que salió volando contra la pared.

El otro levantó las manos.

—Quieto —advirtió con tono serio. Él asintió torpemente.

—Estás detenido.

* * *

Susan llevaba la capa de McLaggen y se dejaba abrazar por él. Estaban fuera del edificio, esperando la llegada de refuerzos. Susan estaba pálida, como medio ida, pero bien.

—Auror McLaggen —le llamó una mujer joven, acercándosele, con una identificación de El Profeta—. La oficina de aurores nos acaba de informar de que ha habido una detención relacionada con el tráfico de la Felix Felicis adulterada y que usted ha sido el artífice. ¿Es cierto que un consumo excesivo podía ocasionar la muerte?

McLaggen, sin separarse de Susan, negó con la cabeza.

—Hable con el Auror Weasley —dijo señalándolo. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y balbuceó algo—. Él es el genio detrás de esta operación. Ha resuelto lo irresoluto.

Susan sonrió mientras Ron comenzaba a hablar con la reportera. Dejaría el puñetazo para otro día.

**Author's Note:**

> Quizá os cueste ver un poco la relación entre la historia y la cita, así que os quiero comentar un poco de dónde sale esto. No quería escribir algo _literal_ , así que lo que tenéis es una gran batalla entre el cuerdo y el loco, entre el binomio que forman Ron y McLaggen. Uno se cree mejor, cuando no lo es. El otro se infravalora, cuando vale el mundo. Así que ahí queda.
> 
> Me pasé con las palabras. Y el Auror McLaggen, el Auror Weasley y la secretaria Bones han sufrido un tijeretazo. Espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
